harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Evander Horwich
Evander Horwich (b. 20 April 1997) was a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Morgan Horwich and Makoto Tanaka. His mother was believed to have died in a house fire when he was five, leaving him to be raised by his aunt, Bridgette Hopkins and her husband, Kurt Hopkins. He lived with them and their children, Richard and Charlotte, in a suburb of Minneapolis, Minnesota, until he finished school at age seventeen. Evander attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2008-2015 and was sorted into Horned Serpent. There he became reluctant friends with a Thunderbird student, Josephine Dashti, and a Pukwudgie student, Hyacinth Johnson. The three eventually became nearly inseparable and would go on to be almost infamous in their school for their consistent involvement in unfortunate incidents. This OC was created by foulestwitch for their fanfiction "Evander Horwich and the Dark Plot". (Link to be added) Biography Family Lineage The Horwich's were an old and wealthy pure-blood family that had primarily lived in Ireland through the years. Unlike many pure-blood families, the Matriarchs played a stronger role in the family, with daughters inheriting the wealth and their husbands often taking their name. While the family maintained that it was because of a tradition dating back to their druid ancestors, it was commonly believed to be because of the fact that Abellio Horwich, the first wizard recorded to bear the name, was able to produce eight daughters but no sons. Many members of the family through the years have also claimed a relation to Salazar Slytherin, though that has never been proven or disproved. The family didn't come to the United States until 1946 when a pregnant Brighid Horwich traveled over to settle down outside Belfast, Maine. It was there that the house the following two generations of Horwich's would reside until it was left by Bridgette and Morgan Horwich after their graduation from Ilvermorny. Brighid also married another pure-blood of Irish descent named Merwyn while living there though the two never had any children of their own. On his father's side Evander was related to the old Japanese pure-blood family, the Tanaka's. The family had a long history of working at Mahoutokoro School of Magic and attending it until they moved to the United States in 1976, three years before the birth of Makoto Tanaka, who went on to have a child with Morgan Horwich. Early Life (1997-2002) Evander Horwich was born on April 20, 1997, to Morgan Horwich and Makoto Tanaka at the tail end of the Second Wizarding War. Both his mother and father directly opposed the Death Eaters' unofficial American presence (commonly called the Brotherhood of Purity). At the time of his birth, his parents had been separated in order to protect him from the Brotherhood as his father had been significantly more active in his opposition. From birth, he lived in a small house in the woods not far from the Horwich's ancestral home with his mother. During the five years the two lived there Morgan researched for and wrote two books. The first being Creatures of America: Separating Fact and Fiction, which went on to become part of the Ilvermorny Care of Magical Creatures curriculum, and Creatures of America: Protecting Yourself, which was used in Ilvermorny's Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the 2008-2009 school year. On the evening of August 2, 2002, the house was burned down. While Morgan was able to get her son out, it was commonly believed she died when she went back into the burning house for something. An investigation was eventually launched by MACUSA after multiple no-majes called in seeing a fire in the woods to authorities. Evander was taken to Silverstone Hospital for Witches and Wizards for treatment, coincidentally where his aunt, Nurse Bridgette Hopkins, worked. Life at the Hopkins' (2002-2008) After being taken in by his aunt, Evander was raised alongside her adopted son, Richard. Both his aunt and uncle adored him and tried their best to spoil him, something both he and Richard resented. During the years he lived with them both Bridgette and her husband, Kurt, avoided the topic of Evander's mother, another thing he resented. When they did talk about him Bridgette would get incredibly evasive and answers were difficult for him to get. He didn't learn until much later that this was because his aunt resented, and feared, her sister. During these years Evander presented many symptoms of PTSD stemming from his mother's death. He frequently blamed himself for her death and insisted there had been signs he should have noticed and told her about, and often thought he saw the same signs in his new home, going as far as trying to warn his aunt, uncle, or cousin. These worried were often brushed away though, largely due to the family's lack of understanding about them. When Evander was six, a year after he moved into the home, his aunt had her first biological child, a girl named Charlotte. Despite his less than amicable relationship with Richard, Evander took quickly to the young girl and did his best to protect her from percieved threats. From a few months into his stay to the time he was sent to school Evander was sent to a Beginning School, the American wizarding equivalent to preschool. There young witches and wizards were taught basic skills that were often taught at home in Britain. They weren't reserved for just magical education either, they often taught basic reading and writing, mathematics, and basic social skills. Evander was often labelled as a problem child by his teachers during this time. This was largely due to his boredom in the situation as he had already learned to read and write and had little interest in socializing. The only times he was known to cooperate were during magic lessons, or after Charlotte was sent to the school as well when she was four and he was ten. Despite his interest in magic and his mother's strong magic, it was believed for some time that he was a squib as he was surrounded by very little obvious accidental magic. This was proven wrong when he had an outburst and accidentally broke the windows of his neighbor's house. Later he confided in his aunt that he was normally better at controlling his magic, something that worried her greatly as she only ever knew of Evander's mother controlling her accidental magic. On August 1, 2008, the Hopkins household received a letter from Ilvermorny, inviting him to attend the school alongside Richard, who would be returning for his seventh and final year. This was something that surprised the Hopkins family as they'd had to convince the school to accept Richard due to the prestige of the school, and they'd already planned on sending Evander to another more local nearby school. Regardless, they accepted the offer. Soon after they brought Evander on a shopping trip to Fallkirk, an American town very similar to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley in that most wizards do their shopping there and that many even live there. There he bought his school books, one of which was authored by his mother to his surprise and delight, and his wand. While magical children were technically legally supposed to register wands with MACUSA and leave them at school, very few did, ignoring the law similarly to how many no-majes had ignored previous bans by their own government. This trip only caused more friction between Richard and Evander as Richard's trip had been cut short due to Evander's arrival before his first year. Time at Ilvermorny (2008-2015) First Year (2008-2009) Evander began his career at school determined to stay focused on his studies and avoid other students. This immediately fell through however at the insistence of Hyacinth Johnson and Josephine Dashti. Jo had made quick friends with Hyacinth already and was determined to become friend with Evander too. Evander was relieved when he was sorted into Horned Serpent, and the other two were sorted into Pukwudgie and Thunderbird respectively. Jo did continue to try to win him over, though. A month into school a student was found dead in the Pukwudgie dorms. The rest of the night had the students sleeping in the lunch room. Evander snuck off though, intent on finding out what it was. When he found Jo and Hyacinth sneaking through the halls the three ended up teaming up, reluctantly on Evander's part. After this the three ended up working together in attempts to find out what it was, eventually growing rather close. When winter break finally approached, Evander opted to stay at the castle to further his research into the accumulating deaths. He eventually began to suspect that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Makoto Tanaka, had released a creature into the school, unaware of his connection to the man. His suspicion largely rose from letters to his mother he'd found on the man's desk. This suspicion caused a great deal of arguing between Evander and Jo, as she saw and often called out his bias. Eventually it was Hyacinth who was able to find what was suspected of being the creature, a kneazle. They were able to stupefy it and brought it to the Headmistress, Griselda Hermandina. The investigation into the deaths was then shut down and the three were warned to stay away from it. That only convinced the three of their need to continue their own investigation and forced Evander and Jo into making up. As Evander was forced to put his bias against Professor Tanaka behind him he began to suspect the Care of Magical creatures professor, Nathan Wright. As the attacks continued he would have been the only one with unquestioned access to strange creatures, and the training to protect himself from them. The three soon began camping out in the Pukwudgie dorm in an attempt to find the real creature. It wasn't long before they caught Professor Wright sneaking into the dorm to plant what looked like part of a pelt under Hyacinth's bed. This spurred another fight between Jo and Evander over what to do. While Jo wanted to act immediately, Evander thought they should wait to find the specific creature too. In the end because of how long their fight took, Hyacinth was again able to find and stupefy the creature sneaking into the dorms. In reality it was a cnámha eireaball, a creature known for stalking and killing prey in order to find it's lost tail. Feeling unable to trust the headmistress they brought the creature and it's tail to Professor Tanaka on Jo's suggestion. He was able to instead bring the evidence to MACUSA who was able to apprehend Professor Wright. The year was ended with a feast where Evander, Jo, and Hyacinth all sat together as a sign of their friendship beyond the investigation, something that greatly annoyed Evander. He did note that his cousin was sitting with a Wampus student, Markus, and noted that he felt that was significant. Second Year (2009-2010) Third Year (2010-2011) Fourth Year (2011-2012) Fifth Year (2012-2013) Sixth Year (2013-2014) Seventh Year (2014-2015) Physical Appearance Evander most resembled his mother, Morgan, according to most who saw him. Though most who made note of it only knew her. While he had her freckles he also had his father's dark, hooded, eyes. His hair and skin tone were both features shared by his parents as well as his lankiness. At a younger age he had been quite a bit rounder, or "doughy" as his aunt called him, a feature his mother shared as well. As he grew older though he grew much thinner and paler than he had been as a child however, largely due to his unwillingness to eat and lack of appetite. As he got older he also became rather lanky as well, growing significantly between second and third year. While his hair did start as relatively short he eventually grew it out, mostly through lack of care. It maintained it's straightness for the most part but by the end of seventh year it easily reached past his jawline. He was consistently described as very angular by those who knew him, though whether it was caused by his low weight or just bone structure was unclear. Personality and Traits Evander was a rather cold and distant person through most of his younger years and adolescence. He was primarily focused on his own gain and the pursuit of knowledge. From a young age he was also very paranoid, never believing that his mother had died and constantly fearing that he'd caused the fire that killed her or that it would happen again. It was only through the prodding and patience of his friends that he dragged away from his introversion a bit. He was consistently labeled as an outsider by other children, something he embraced fully and exploited in order to avoid potential torment. This otherness was only worsened by his penchant for disorganization and how easily he would become frazzled. Stress was also something that consistently bothered him and easily laid waste to even his most well-made plans. Despite how often he would push others away he was fiercely loyal when he actually came to like someone. He'd gladly defend his friends with all of the fury he could muster. After the death of his mother he was also obsessed with control, seeking to control every aspect of his own life. This left him, luckily, one of the few wizards to be able to control his accidental magic as a child. Ironically enough when upset he tended to absolutely lose control, causing a number of incidents over the years where he hurt someone or broke something while upset Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Family Friends Professors Etymology *Evander is a variant of Evandrus, the Latin form of the Greek name Ευανδρος, derived from Greek ευ meaning "good" and ανηρ ''meaning "man". In Roman mythology, Evander was an Arcadian hero of the Trojan War who founded the city of Pallantium near the spot where Rome was later built. *Arawn is the name of the Welsh God of the Underworld. *Horwich is derived from the Old English words ''har'' '''and ''wice, meaning the place at the grey wych-elm. It is also the name of an English town Northwest of Manchester. References *The infobox picture is currently of Kim Won Joong and can be found here Category:DRAFT Category:Biography